ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Prism Rails
Power Rangers Prism Rails is the next installment of the Power Rangers Franchise, right after Dino SuperCharge. It is Adapted from Ressha Sentai Toqger. It contain 39 episodes. It will premiered on Nickelodeon in 2017. Sypnosis Only those with a great imagination can see the mystical track known as the Prism Rail, on which massive trains driven by five kids who have been turned into teenagers to become the Power Rangers Prism Rails, protecting Earth's peace from the evil forces of the Darkristocrats who are using the fear and sadness of those they been abducting to establish their own track to consume the world in darkness. Prism Rangers Beck-''' The Prism red ranger. The brave and couragous leader of the group. He is always picturing the defeat of his foes and he always charges into battle without questioning anything. '''Russell- '''The Prism blue ranger. The Bookworm of the group. He may be clumsy, but he is very smart and can be motivating at times. '''Iris- '''The Prism yellow ranger. The Tomboy of the group. She may be a tomboy, but she tends to care more for other people than she does for herself. '''Jerry- '''The Prism green ranger. The Serious member of the group. He likes detective stories to the point he becomes a detective himself. '''Claire- '''The Prism pink ranger. The Youngest of the group. She is very kind and imaginative and work to be stronger like the others. '''Harvey- '''The Prism orange ranger. The Sixth member of the group.He was a Shadow Ghouls by the name Zalam that make rains everywhere he walked, but he wanted to make amends to himself by betraying the Darkristocrats and join the prism rail as a repairmen then as the orange ranger. '''Conductor Matthews- The Prism Violet ranger. The Conductor of the Prism Rail. Allies Ticket- '''A talking monkey puppet owned by conductor matthews. '''Wagon- '''A joyful robotic assistant who give the teams their meals and drinks, as well as everyday maintenance chores. Through mysterious, she have a way to put a smiles on everybody faces. '''Prism President- '''The President and creator of the Prism Rail. He is a human size rabbit with a very powerful imagination. He created all of the morphers, weapons and Trainzords and the one who turned the rangers into teenagers. Darkristocrats The Darkristocrats are a dark aristocratic force hailing from other world and their plan is to wrap the earth in darkness, their lair is a giant malicious-looking that double a mobile fortress. '''Emperor Zombra- The powerful master of the darkristocrats. The darkristocrats worked together the darkness in human hearts so they can grant the emperor entry into the world. Miss Glitthia is being groomed to be his wife. He is Emperor of Darkness Z's american counterpart. General Ferzeus- 'The black iron general of the darkristocrats, who serves as its military leader.He is obsessed with creating the shadow liner forces. He is General Schwarz's american counterpart. '''Baron Golberon- '''The golden masked general serving Emperor Zombra. He is the acting leader of the darkristocrats. He is Baron Nero's american counterpart. '''Madame Lycorisia- '''The silver eyed general serving Emperor Zombra. She is the mother of miss glitthia and is always grooming her to be wed with Emperor Zombra. She is Madame Noir's american counterpart. '''Miss Glitthia- '''The boogeyman like general serving Emperor Zombra. She is the only of madame lycorisia and is always being groom by her mother to be wed. She is Miss Gritta's american counterpart. '''Shadow Ghouls-' Monsters made out of darkness that are send to collect the fear and sadness from everywhere they goes. '''Roberons- '''The train robber/ghoul-themed foot soldiers serving the darkristocrats. They are armed '''with tommy guns that can be also used as a pickaxe when folded up. Arsenals Express Morpher Build Morpher Prism Ticket Rail Minizords Prism Blaster RailRoad Blaster *Rail Slasher *Platform Shooter *Signal Hammer *Tunnel Axe *Bridge Claw Build Baton Express Cannon Zords *Prism Train MegaZord **Red Steam TrainZord **Blue Bullet TrainZord **Yellow Sub TrainZord **Green Bullet TrainZord **Pink Sub TrainZord *Engine Prism MegaZord **Diesel TrainZord **Tank TrainZord **Carrier TrainZord *Build Prism MegaZord **Build TrainZord *Claw TrainZord *Police TrainZord *Fire TrainZord *Shield TrainZord *Drill Trainzord *Dozer TrainZord *Mixer TrainZord *Hyper TrainZord/Hyper Prism MegaZord *Turbo Prism MegaZord *Max Prism MegaZord *Zenith Prism UltraZord Episodes #All Aboard part 1 #All Aboard part 2 #Missed The Train #The Lost Pass #End of the Rail #Be Brave, Prism Rangers #Broken Engine #Forgotten Love #The Balloon Boy #No Imagination #A Blazing Combination #The Great Rangers Caper #Very Little Imagination #Too Happy #Love For Rainbows part 1 #Love For Rainbows part 2 #Build your Megazord #Runaway Bride #Long lived the Queen #Hand in Hand Until the End #Junction Point #Childhood Hero #Ultimate Power #True Friend or True Foe? #Happy Birthday, Iris! #The Ultimate Station part 1 #The Ultimate Station part 2 #Jerry's Crush #To conductor To Ranger #Karate TRAINing #Pretend Romance #Ultimate Station under Seige #Where's Harvey? #Identity Crisis #A Wonderless Christmas #Back Home #The Last Stop part 1 #The Last Stop part 2 #The Last Stop part 3 Category:Power Rangers Category:Discovery Family Originals Category:Saban Category:Discovery Family Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Train stuff Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Nickelodeon